Darkly Treacherous Edición revisada
by Obsidian Sage
Summary: Universo Alterno: ¿Qué si Harry creció siendo ignorado por sus padres? ¿Que sí Voldemort lo secuestró y lo crió como su heredero?


Darkly Treacherous

Por: xxlostdreamerx

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la historia le pertenece a xxlostdreamerx, yo solo traduzco…

Nota: xxlostdreamerx decidio hacer una revision de la historia porque habia muchos lectores confundidos, entonces voy a seguir traduciendo la revision, que no es muy diferente a la original, pero no voy a borrar la traducción original, por si acaso a alguno de ustedes les gusto mas la historia original D

'pensamientos'

"_Párcel"_

- - - - -

**4 años de edad:**

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?" murmuró tímidamente, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia los gritos y las maldiciones. Harry se había despertado unos minutos antes al escuchar un llanto y voces. Voces que reconoció como las de sus padres. Estaba preocupado. '¿Por qué estaban enojados?' Abrazando su cobija más fuerte, Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta del estudio de su papá. Podía ver luz a través de la rendija de la puerta…

"¿Por qué?" escuchó llorar a su madre. "¿Por qué tiene que ser _él_? ¡Solo es un niño!" Escuchó el sonido que hace el vidrio al romperse contra la pared. "Maldición, Dumbledore ¡sabes que las profecías no son siempre ciertas! Tal vez la malinterpretaste o algo."

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron con curiosidad. '¿Profecía?'

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escuchar la siguiente voz. Algo tenía y no sabía que era… era vieja y poderosa. Era… ¿mágica? "Lily, debes entender," dijo la voz con un tono neutral. "… que todas las profecías son verdaderas. Nada, ni siquiera la muerte puede evitar que sucedan."

"Pero…"

"La profecía que habla de tu hijo menor es verdadera," continuó la voz. "He revisado una y otra vez todas las interpretaciones posibles y he llegado a la conclusión de que Nate es el niño de la profecía. Él será quien lleva la carga de destruir al Señor Oscuro Voldemort."

Si fuera posible, los ojos de Harry se habrían agrandado más al escuchar la proclamación del hombre. ¿Nate, su hermanito, iba a destruir al-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado? Una sonrisa emocionada se dibujó en su rostro. Genial.

Esta vez, fue su padre quien replicó. "Dumbledore, por favor," dijo suavemente, "¿Podrías decirnos la profecía? ¿Para que podamos ver si es verdadera o no?" Su padre tosió ligeramente antes de continuar. "Debes entender. Estamos hablando de mi hijo. No dejaré que peligre sin una buena razón."

Hubo un silencio largo.

"Muy bien, James," dijo Dumbledore con aire derrotado. "Les diré el principio de la profecía, por el momento. La segunda parte deberá esperar, ¿entendido?"

"Está bien…"

La sonrisa de Harry creció más, mientras pegaba su oído a la puerta. Dios, esto se estaba volviendo una aventura. ¡No podía esperar a contárselo a Nate!

"**El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca,**

**Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces.**

**Un niño de oro y esmeralda surgirá, de sangre tan fina,**

**El segundo en la línea, del legado pasado por la historia…"**

Harry gruñó. ¿Por qué los adultos siempre hablaban con palabras tan grandes?

"Pero, Dumbledore ¿Qué hay de Harry?" preguntó James. "¿La profecía no podría referirse a él también?"

Dumbledore murmuró, "No, James, estoy seguro. He hecho investigaciones muy minuciosas sobre esta profecía." El hombre pausó por un momento. "La última línea es la que me hace creer que Nate es el niño de la profecía. Y es su linaje de Gryffindor el que prueba el punto."

Harry parpadeó confundido. '¿Linaje?'

"¿Eso que tiene que ver?"

Dumbledore se recostó en su silla. "Como su segundo hijo, Nate es el segundo en la línea de uno de los linajes más importantes en el mundo mágico. Godric Gryffindor se volvió bastante famoso durante su tiempo en Hogwarts. Se le conoce como el fundador de la sociedad mágica moderna. Y según creo, con el tiempo Nate desatará sus poderes y derrotará a Voldemort."

Alguien suspiró. "Pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer?"

Harry ahogó un bostezo, mientras se recostaba contra la pared. La conversación se estaba poniendo aburrida. Quería regresar a la cama. Sin embargo, la pared de madera contra la que estaba recargado crujió cuando él se levantó.

Harry escuchó pasos que venían de la habitación. Momentos después, la puerta se abrió, revelando las irritadas formas de sus padres y Dumbledore.

"Oh, oh…"

- - - - -

Harry miró a sus padres inocentemente, mientras lo metían a la habitación. Sus ojos lagrimearon un poco antes de ajustarse a las luces. El estudio de su padre lo asustaba un poco en ese momento.

"Harry James Potter ¿Qué estabas haciendo fuera de la cama a esta hora?" demandó Lily, el momento que se sentó su hijo. Sus ojos verde esmeralda húmedos con lágrimas brillaban con irritación. "¡Y espiándonos! ¿No te da vergüenza?"

El niño se estremeció ante sus duras palabras. "Yo… yo…" Harry tragó al mirar a sus padres a los ojos. "Escuché gritos… estaba preocupado por ustedes."

Lily suspiró y todo su enojo desapareció. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo el estrés que la había estado molestando todo el día. Primero la profecía y ahora… ¿Qué podía hacer con Harry?

"Harry-pequeño," llamó Dumbledore con un brillo de preocupación en los ojos. "Mirame a los ojos y no parpadees."

Harry le dirigió una mirada confusa al viejo, pero hizo como le dijeron. Después de todo, no le haría bien hacer enojar a sus padres más de lo que ya estaban. Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de él al mirar esos ojos azules. Le… picaba.

Sentía como si alguien estuviera rascándole la mente. Obviamente no era el mejor de los sentimientos. Harry estaba inquieto. No podía evitar sospechar que el hombre intentaba leer su mente. Una cierta emoción destelleó a través de su mente – cólera. Él no quería que el hombre leyera sus pensamientos. Le pertenecían a él y a él solamente.

Dumbledore exploró rápidamente la mente de Harry, buscando cualquier indicación de que el muchacho había escuchado su conversación. La mente del muchacho era peculiar en que sus memorias no flotaron alrededor aleatoriamente al igual que en la mayoría de la gente. En lugar, descendían en un espiral escarpado hacia su base mágica. El director estudió cuidadosamente cada memoria alternadamente, antes de empezar el descenso. ¿Quizás la memoria estaba enterrada más profundamente?

'Váyase," pensó Harry desesperadamente. '¡Váyase ya, por favor!'

Una sacudida repentina lo sorprendió. Dumbledore, vacilante, envió un tentáculo para tocar una de las memorias de Harry y se estremeció cuando una oleada de magia salvaje lo golpeó. Magia emocional, claro está. El niño quería que se fuera, y su magia había contestado sus rezos. Dumbledore se estremeció otra vez cuando otra oleada de magia lo golpeó, obligándolo a salir.

Y vaya que salió.

Había otras maneras de asegurarse de que el muchacho no recordaría lo que había sucedido esa noche. Aunque Dumbledore tuvo que admitir, que nunca había encontrado a un mago cuya magia natural fuera de tan gran alcance. Estudió al niño cuidadosamente. Quizás Harry podía ser de cierto uso a su hermano para destruir a Voldemort…

"¿Harry?" dijo Dumbledore, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para estabilizar al niño. Sacó su varita, mientras le daba una mirada acentuada a Lily y James. "Lo siento, Harry," susurró suavemente, y apretó el hombro de Harry una última vez.

"Obliviate."

Harry tuvo un segundo para aterrarse antes del golpe de la maldición. Lo último que recordó, fue ver las caras asombradas de sus padres y la expresión culpable de Dumbledore… y entonces la oscuridad lo tragó entero. Sin embargo, si Dumbledore hubiera sido más observador, podría haberse dado cuenta de que la magia natural de Harry pudo haberlo protegido contra el ataque. Que quizás el encanto había fallado…

- - - - -

**2 meses después (Edad: 4)**

"¡'arry! ¡'arry!" anunció Nate con una sonrisa inocente, al ver a su hermano mayor entrar a la habitación. Levantó sus brazos para un abrazo, que Harry le dio. El niño más joven se veía totalmente diferente a Harry, aunque no tanto que no se pudiera ver la semejanza entre ellos. Nate tenía la cabeza cubierta de pelo castaño rojizo y ojos color chocolate. Por otro lado, Harry tenía un par de ojos verde esmeralda y pelo negro azabache. Parecidos o no, los dos eran inseparables. Eran los mejores amigos.

"Buenos días, Nate," dijo Harry devolviendo la sonrisa del niño. Le revolvió el pelo a su hermano, causando que el niño más pequeño estallara en risas. Pasando a Nate, pasó por el contador y se metió una manzana en el bolsillo. Por si acaso lo castigaban otra vez. El estómago de Harry gruñó mientras él miraba hambriento la comida de su hermano.

No había comido nada desde hacía tiempo. Harry había quemado un mantel con magia accidental, y sus padres se habían puesto furiosos. ¡No lo había hecho a propósito! ¡En serio! Solo… ¡pasó! Sin embargo, sus padres eran firmes en su decisión y lo enviaron a la cama sin comer por dos días.

Sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar sus expresiones furiosas. ¿Por qué lo odiaban tanto?

"Harry, ¿estás aquí adentro?" llamó Lily, al entrar en la cocina. Al ver a su hijo mayor, le indicó que se acercara a ella. "Bien, hay algo que necesito que hagas."

Harry asintió silenciosamente.

"Necesito que…" Lily se detuvo al ver la cara en blanco de Harry. "Oh, por amor a Dios, ¡sonríe! ¡No te voy a pedir mucho!" dijo antes de continuar. "… en fin, necesito que recogas ciertos ingredientes para una poción que estoy haciendo. Lo haría yo misma pero tengo que cuidar a tu hermano. ¿Podrías recoger algunos huevos de Ashwinder, knotgrass, y algunos tentáculos de murlap del lago por favor?"

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon ante la lista. "¿Dónde encuentro los huevos de Ashwinder?" preguntó. ¿No era un Ashwinder una cierta clase de serpiente?

"En el bosque por supuesto, tontito," ella contestó con una risita. Lily se dio vuelta y miró fijamente a Harry, "Bien, ¿no vas a empezar?"

"Sí, pero..." Harry vaciló. "… ¿Qué las Ashwinders no son peligrosas?"

Lily rió de nuevo. "Solamente si eres lo bastante tonto para ser mordido," Le dirigió a Harry una mirada exasperada. "Mira, no te preocupes. El veneno de un Ashwinder no es bastante potente como para matar. ¡Empieza ya!"

Harry cabeceó y salió rápidamente del cuarto. El momento que estuvo fuera de la presencia de su madre, una lágrima grande escurrió por su mejilla. Harry la limpió airadamente, caminaba hacia el bosque. No lloraría. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo hace meses…

- - - - -

**Bosque: (4 horas más tarde)**

Harry suspiró mientras que se tiraba contra el tronco de un árbol. Subconscientemente, sus ojos buscaron el sol para comprobar el tiempo. De lo que él podía ver, el sol estaba alto en el cielo, lo que quería decir que era media tarde. El sudor goteó por su cara mientras Harry cerraba los ojos débilmente.

Le había tomado unas buenas tres horas encontrar todos los ingredientes que su madre había deseado; sin embargo, el problema era... que todavía debía encontrar un nido de Ashwinder. Y no solamente eso, sino que debía quitar con éxito los huevos del Ashwinder. Él no sabía si de verdad eso sería posible...pero si las serpientes eran cualquier cosa como sus padres, no debería ser demasiado duro.

Los ojos de Harry se obscurecieron con dolor ante la realización. Sus padres ya no le ponían atención. Simplemente no era digno de protección. Tal realización lo lastimaba.

"_Maldito amo,"_ se quejó una voz. _"¿Por qué me hizo observar a unos humanos tan tontos? No hacen nada… comen, duermen, nos molestan, y vuelven a comer."_ Un arbusto se sacudió y reveló una gran figura oscura.

Harry se sorprendió. ¡La serpiente era hermosa!

La serpiente parpadeó mientras probaba el aire con la lengua. _"¿Humano? ¿En el bosque?"_ silbó con curiosidad, acercándose a la figura del niño humano. _"Se ve… delicioso…"_

Fueron esas palabras las que sacudieron a Harry. _"¡Espera! No me comas,"_ silbó, sin saber que estaba hablando Párcel. _"Soy… ¡soy demasiado flaco! ¡Te ahogarías con mis huesos o algo!"_ Harry se pegó contra el árbol tratando de alejarse de la serpiente. Sabía que era tonto, pero tal vez la serpiente lo dejaría en paz. _"No me quiero morir."_

La serpiente pareció congelarse el momento que Harry habló. _"Hablas nuestra lengua,"_ silbó con curiosidad, sacándole su lengua a Harry. _"¿Cuál es tu nombre niño-serpiente?"_

Esta vez, Harry logró armarse de valor. _"¿Para que quieres saber?"_ demandó cruzándose de brazos. _"¿Qué importa si me vas a comer?"_

La serpiente silbó divertida, antes de ponerse seria. _"Que niño tan fascinante,"_ dijo con curiosidad. _"Te pareces al amo…"_ la serpiente dio vueltas alrededor de Harry, dándole al niño la oportunidad de observar sus escamas negras. _"No voy a comerte,"_ declaró. _"Hablas nuestra lengua, niño-serpiente. Y solo por eso, no voy a lastimarte. Aunque es extraño, mi amo es el único lengua de serpiente en el mundo…"_

Harry miró confundido a la serpiente, examinando la lengua de la serpiente y luego la suya. _"Mi lengua no se parece a la tuya…"_ El niño inclinó la cabeza y miró a la serpiente con curiosidad. _"No soy una serpiente, tontita…"_

La serpiente dejó escapar un silbido exasperado, _"Claro que no eres una serpiente, niño."_ Dio un latigazo con su lengua, irritada, "_Quiero decir que puedes hablarme… en el lenguaje de las serpientes."_

"Oh…" exclamó, un poco apenado. _"Lo siento, nunca había hablado con una serpiente,"_ insistió Harry, perdiendo su miedo. Después de todo, la serpiente había dicho que no lo lastimaría. Después de un momento de silencio, preguntó, _"¿Alguna vez te volveré a ver?"_

La serpiente examinó la cara de desesperación y anhelo del niño antes de responder. _"Por supuesto, niño, eres una criatura fascinante… no me importaría venir a visitarte de vez en cuando."_ Al ver que el niño se contentó al oír esas palabras, la serpiente continuó. _"Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿cuál es tu nombre, pequeño? No puedo hablarle a mi amo de ti si no conozco tu nombre."_

Harry le dio una brillante sonrisa a la serpiente y exclamó, _"Mi nombre es Harry. ¿Y el tuyo?"_

"_Mi amo me llama Nagini,"_ silbó suavemente. _"Me temo que estará fascinado por ti, niño-serpiente." _Nagini miró a Harry, _"No es muy seguido que encontramos a uno como nosotros… un hablante de Pársel… pues es un regalo muy raro que solo es dado a aquello que descienden de la línea del Gran Señor Slytherin."_ La serpiente se acercó a Harry, hasta que solo los separaban unos centímetros. _"Es extraño que un regalo tan oscuro haya sido dado a un heredero de la Luz… especialmente a un Potter."_

"_¿Quién es Slytherin?"_ preguntó Harry cuidadosamente, _"He escuchado a papá y mamá decir cosas malas sobre esa casa. Algo sobre ser malvados…"_

Nagini se tensó y expuso sus colmillos con furia. _"Tus padres… al igual que el resto del maldito mundo mágico… tiene perjuicios en contra de la casa de Slytherin solo porque son ambiciosos. No todos los mortífagos vienen de Slytherin; por lo tanto, no es justo que el mundo entero los culpe cada que algo sale mal." _La serpiente golpeó el suelo con su cola, para marcar lo que quería decir. _"Nuestro Señor, Salazar Slytherin era un buen hombre… poderoso, astuto y ambicioso. Probablemente era el más talentoso de los fundadores; sin embargo, ni siquiera Slytherin podía igualar los poderes combinados de los otros tres."_

Harry parpadeó, confundido. _"Pero…¿Qué Slytherin no murió hace miles de años?"_ preguntó. _"¿Cómo sabes como era?"_

"_Niño ridículo,"_ silbó Nagini, sacudiendo su cabeza. _"Nosotras las serpientes tenemos métodos de preservar el pasado que sobrepasan las humanas. Cada que uno de nosotros muere, nuestros recuerdos son pasados a nuestros hijos; permitiéndoles acceso a nuestros conocimientos y sabiduría que solo puede obtenerse con el tiempo. Es por esto que hemos logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo, sin importar la discriminación que nos da el mundo mágico. Las serpientes no somos malvadas…somos astutas y sigilosas…somos lo que somos…y nada puede cambiar eso."_

"_Okay,"_ respondió Harry sinceramente. _"Hasta ahora, eres la única serpiente a la que he conocido, y eres demasiado agradable para ser malvada,"_ estableció, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en convicción.

"_No soy demasiado…amable,"_ silbó Nagini, quien se estremeció ligeramente. "_Soy astuta y sabia…definitivamente no amable,"_ insistió, sin percatarse de la mirada confusa de Harry.

"_Oh…"_

La cabeza de Nagini se irguió de repente, y volteó a ver el bosque. _"Pequeño, debo irme ahora. Mi amo me llama…requiere mi presencia…" _con eso, la enorme serpiente comenzó a internarse en las sombras del bosque.

Harry sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. _"¿Nagini?"_ preguntó suavemente, haciendo parar a Nagini. _"Gracias por venir…voy a extrañarte…"_

"_No hay de que, pequeño…hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar…"_ Con esas palabras, Nagini desapareció en las sombras…de regreso a su amo.

Con una última mirada al bosque, Harry Potter se levantó y sacudió su túnica antes de regresar a su casa. Sus ojos se entristecieron, cuando escuchó gritos de felicidad y risas que venían de adentro. Todos estaban felices sin él…se sentían amados…Harry levantó una mano para quitarse unas lágrimas que habían logrado bajar por sus mejillas; sin embargo, su mano se detuvo a medio camino. Era posible que sus padres ni siquiera lo notaran…menos notarían sus lágrimas.

Suspiró otra vez.

No podía evitar pensar que lo castigarían otra vez. Después de todo, le había fallado a su madre: no había recogido los huevos de Ashwinder. El estómago de Harry gruñó lamentablemente.


End file.
